


Unimaginable

by Mellarkablegirltotherescue



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Birthdays, Fluff, Gen, Weddings, toastbabies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellarkablegirltotherescue/pseuds/Mellarkablegirltotherescue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss Everdeen never would have thought, even in her wildest dreams that bumping into a golden retriever at a local park would lead to this. But she was very happy that it had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unimaginable

**Author's Note:**

> hello . this was a birthday request i wrote a while ago . so I decided to post it her. Read and enjoy and please leave comments and suggestions. heres to a fluffiness overload.

"Why are these dresses so damn high collared and this hideous shade of green?", Jo asked with a huff.Her face twisted in a sneer that meant she had a mean or bitchy comment ready at the tip of her tongue. I cut her off with a good natured shove and a meaningful look and just in time because out came Annie in a floorlength white gown with teal accents, her wedding dress. She looked utterly gorgeous and we all told her so. On the way out I reminisced that I was not always the pacifist neither did I ever stand up for such frivolities , for a matter of fact I always had a bitter comment on the edge of my tongue and an ever present scowl on my face. All of that had changed 7 years ago when a fur ball called Sunshine and crashed into my feet when I was out for a run and in tow was the Golden retriever's owner just as adorable and golden as his pet. I looked down to my ringing phone to see the same smiling face , I picked up the call immediately," Hey Kat, there's a certain somebody here and she demands you come back home right this instant, says she needs some serious advice." "Oh I'm sorry , I absolutely lost track of time, Peeta , please ask her to wait, I'm on my way home." ,I replied.   
As I began the drive back home my mind wandered to thoughts of how Peeta and I had started off as friends and over several trips to the park with sunshine in tow and numerous pizza and movie nights we had finally accepted our feelings and moved on to so much more. Looking back I'm clueless as to why any one of us was hesitant to address our feelings in the first place.As I pull into the driveway I see the entire house has been lit up in fairy lights and there is a size able number of balloons at the main door. I unlock the door gingerly and call out, " Honey I'm Hooo.." ,when I'm abruptly cut off by a bundle of dark brown curls followed by a now slowed down Sunshine. " Momma !Momma! I need some a..add..advice." " Tell me Pumpkin, what was so important that you had to call Momma back from Aunt Annie's dress fitting?" , to her credit my 5 year old daughter looked contrite before asking in a meek voice," It's just that I didn't know which cape to wear over my spider-man costume because he doesn't have a cape, but the birthday girl should wear a cape. I laugh at her super hero obsessed brain's logic.My eyes met my husband's over her head who seemed busy in calming down Orion , our 2 year old son. But the gleam in his eyes told an altogether different story as he laughed silently at our exchange. I gave him a look that said later and turned towards my daughter's bedroom where I perused her wardrobe of outfits for a perfect outfit for the party tonight.Finally finding the perfect Black widow costume that I had bought for this occasion .  
The party that was held later in the evening went by without a hitch but by the end of it Peeta and I were so exhausted that we collapsed onto the bed. The house was cleaned, the kids were fed and sung to sleep and extra food put away. When an exhausted Peeta looked my way and said " No more. These two our enough , lets stop trying for a third." I just nodded at him trying to hide my smile as in my mind I said ,'too late'. It was yet a surprise and unlike the first two kids who had been a surprise and unplanned, Peeta and I had been trying for a third one for a few months now.It was my idea to surprise Peeta on our anniversary which was a day after Annie's wedding. The morning of Annie's wedding to Finnick came quickly and I woke up to a heavy arm slung across my waist , a bundle of blonde hair in my arms and tiny girl lying splayed across Peeta's chest. I wished I could freeze this moment and live in it forever. Despite Peeta's comment about stopping to try,we had not once made an effort to stop and I knew deep down that Peeta wanted as many children as he could get me to agree too. I also realized that over the last two weeks Peeta may or may not have noticed differences in my appearance, mood and health but chose not to comment about it.  
The dress seemed a little tight around my middle and bust but I chose to ignore it as I walked out into the bedroom where Willow twirled around in her sea foam colored dress and Rye sat on the bed playing with balls , dressed in a sea green shirt and khaki pants. I looked up to see his father in the exact same outfit , only looking much handsome and pants made his ass look great, Damn these hormones. I shook my head and headed outside where Willow stopped twirling and stared at me in shock."Momma .." she said hesitantly," did you eat too much? Because your tummy seems to be big and you keep puking all the time. " And these words Peeta looked up with a question and buckets of hope in his eyes.I simply nodded. And his smiled turned super bright. He turned to Willow and said," That's because soon you're going to be a big sis to one more baby." At this she began prancing around happily and Rye began to clap from the bed . Peeta pulled me into a tight embrace and whispered words of uttermost care and devotion in my ears.Thinking back, there was no way the me from 7 years ago would have anticipated this outcome to bumping into a dog in the park. as we walked into the church as a family of 5 with Peeta's hand resting protectively over the newest addition and our son in his other arm , Willow skipping ahead of us , I smiled to myself , realizing that I had made the right choice.


End file.
